A computer system may include one or more central processing units (CPUs) coupled to one or more storage devices. A CPU may include a processor to execute an operating system and other software applications that utilize the storage devices coupled to the CPU. The software applications may request various operations relating to the storage devices, such as the creation of a data log, a write to a data log, and a read from a data log.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.